Dream-)
Dreams -) I love u guys so much dreams are so amazing you know its its what keeps insanity and your mind at peace and ease you wouldn't have anything to worry about but in your dreams are your best fantasies what you wanted out of life love, hatred, desires,adventure, you name it! In your hands to have with no one take it away! Customize your own hair,play as your own character (anything there's no rules to this!) From your game, to even from your anime dreams you have the best time with friends battle and even when the going gets tough u always u always persevere through it with flying color because you know you know! you're going to win because it your dream...it's your dream to do what whatever you want even your world it is amazing but we don't have control of it all the time yet we still try to take control of it. All the time yet we still try to take control of it (aside from the other subjects about the brain) we will still try to block out our world like an injured puppy trying heal it’s body but have never mended its heart fully it’s...it's kinda sad very we wait and get down on yourselves then Dream about the events to that pending situation but I think why trying to much to have a life like that it's okay to fantasize about living in a fantasy can just change us.. these things looking "Forward for the future" you know the best motto to a single person it just something to keep us going.We strive on hope, but then again we don't even make that hope for the people we love you. I know It's not like being in the dream world is, boring, and you can't have what you had in the dream your limited then we space out when we get robbed,stabbed or even raped and blaming the world on what made these people do what they did because of the world they use to be like us have everything we did but they started living the fantasy and that when life started coming back at them it killed them inside and made them what they are today even though we didn't know them in our life all we knew is that they could dream yet we took it away from them society has been dead mankind died years ago nothing we can do about this has been said many times but do we even try? I'd have to say yes but that would be a lie and i will not lie to u about the flowers of the violets yes some people do try but not all and then we say this is one humanity comes too I give up on the world it's not worth it…Really? It's not worth it? It's not worth saving your friends, family, even your DREAMS?! You'll just be throwing it all away like it was garbage and say “Hey I'm done,kill me now you have already lost sight in your heart in what you had before...﻿” Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Creepypasta